The Al Bhed Life
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: A liife of an Al Bhed - This is when Rikku was younger, living a carefree life isolated in the desert...she wishes to see the world of Spira but has to wait of age... well the day finally comes which leads us to the story of Final Fantasy X.


The Al Bhed Life  
  
The Al Bhed life... a life of an Al Bhed... When Rikku was younger and carefree up until the moment she would travel away from her Al Bhed home to visit the rest of Spira which brought us to out Final Fantasy X story. Rikku's story had became intertwined with stories from others. Well I thought, my swell have a fanfic all in the language of Al Bhed. This little note isn't but the rest of this fanfic will be in Al Bhed. Therefore you'll have to  
  
translate it to English... Ha, HA! Don't worry, I'll post the Al Bhed version of it first and then translate it in English below. If you want to have some fun with it you can translate it yourself. Anyways, here it is, Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed fyc cilr y payidevim hekrd eh dra tacand uv dra Ym Prat. Draca baubma fana mejehk cilr y zuouic meva. Dra cyhtc fana clyddanat ylnucc drec jycd myht yht fana naymmo lyms. Ed fyc yc druikr hudrehk dannepma luimt ajan lusa du draca knaah cfenmat aoac, pmuhta-ryenat baubma uv Cbeny. Dra tacand uv Cbeny fyc draen fyns bmyla frana drao vamd lusvundypma. Ed fyc draen rusa.  
  
Yc y ouihk kenm, Neggi fuimt bmyo ynuiht eh dra tacand, ran meva fyc lynavnaa yht baylavim. Hud y bnupmas eh dra funmt luimt ajan pudran ran yht ran vydran, Let, fuimt ryja drec pa dnia. Cra ymcu ryt yh umtan pnudran dryd fuimt bnudald ran vnus ryns yht fedreh dra rusa uv dra tacand, hu uha uid uv lejemewydeuh uv dra Ym Prat ghaf ypuid draen rusa.  
  
"Vydran! Druca yna cusa vyclehydehk Sylrehy. E ruba draca Sylrehy femm ymfyoc aqecd." Dra ouihk kenm Neggi fru fyc yd dra yka uv 12 fyc fydlrehk ran Vydran Let dehgan fedr cusa pnugah Sylrehy nupudc. Drao fana vihldeuhehk vun y crund frema ihdem dra cyht kud ehdu dras yht lyicat dras du symvihldeuh. "Ry, Ry! Meddma Neggi. Draca Sylrehy yna xieda dra meddma pikkanc. Drao pnayg ybynd uh sa ajano cu uvdah. Drana yna Sylrehy uid drana dryd'c ajah knaydan dryh draca. Sylrehyc dryd luimt vmo eh dra cgo, ujan fydan, yht ajah Sylrehy dryd aqecdat y muhk desa yku dryd piemd ib rika ledeac. Sylrehy yna vyclehydehk ehjahdeuhc pid pafyna. Uidceta uv uin rusa drana yna baubma fru femm secdnicd oui un ajah veht oui dnyedun yht lyica ryns ev drao cyf oui ica un dymg ypuid Sylrehy."  
  
Neggi fyc cinbnecat. Y fruma funmt uidceta uv draen rusa. Cra ghaf dryd dra tacand fyc jycd yht uvdah fuimt fuhtan fryd suna fyc uid drana. Fyc dra fruma funmt zicd vemmat fedr tacand, clyddanat fedr udran rusac mega ranc yht baubma mega dras un xieda tevvanahd vnus dras. "Vydran... E fyhd du caa fryd amca ec uid drana. Lyh oui damm sa fryd suna ec uid drana eh dra tacand. Fro tu baubma ryda Sylrehy?" Let kyja y lrilgma yht lnuilrat tufh du Neggi'c raekrd. "Oui yna cdemm duu ouihk Neggi. Drana ec y knaydan funmt uid drana dryd ech'd ajah vemmat fedr drec Kuttysh cyht. Drana ec knayd ynayc vemmat fedr fydan, pynnah myhtc, knaahmyhtc, ledeac, dufhc. Ed ec ymm ehlnatepma oad ic Ym Pratc fana vunlat du pa ecumydat fedreh drec lincat tacand. Y huh-Ym Prat fuimth'd dnicd ic uha ped... Oui tuh'd ryja du funno ypuid drec huhcahca uha ped nekrd huf. Buccepmo eh y vaf oaync desa oui'mm pa nayto du caa udran myhtc. E ryja vyedr eh oui du tu ehlnatepma drehkc eh y vaf oaync."  
  
Neggi fyc cdemm lineuic ypuid syho drehkc pid zicd kyja y lraano hut yd ran vydran. Ymm cra fyhdat du tu fyc bmyo fedr ran vneahtc yd drec susahd. Neggi fyc y lynavnaa yht roban kenm. Cra fych'd dra doba du cdelg ynuiht fedr ran vydran, fydlrehk res veq Sylrehy. Ran vydran ymmufat ran du ku uid yht bmyo. Ra ghaf dryd fyc pacd vun ran yd dra yka cra fyc yd huf. Eh desa cra fuimt pa umt yht nacbuhcepma ahuikr du ku uid eh dra naym funmt. Ihdem dryd desa... "Kebbym! Oui'na ed!" Neggi cruidat yd y ouihk, csymm puo fedr cbego pmuhta ryen dryd fyc faynehk kukkmac ujan rec vyla. Zicd mega ymm dra Ym Prat lremtnah fana, yc drao fana nihhehk ynuiht yht bmyoehk ypuid.  
  
Neggi fyc kekkmehk yc Kebbym fyc cdyndehk du lryca yvdan ran ykyeh drnuikr dra cyhtc. Neggi'c pnudran fyc fydlrehk dras nih ynuiht yc ra fyc ryhkehk ynuiht fedr rec vneahtc. Rec vydran Let drah lymmat res ujan. Let'c cuh lysa ujan muugehk xieda tecdinpat paehk bimmat yfyo vnus rec vneahtc. Ra ryt pameajat dryd rec vydran uhmo lymmat res ujan du oamm yd res ypuid cusadrehk un ryja res ramb fedr cusa fung. Ra tet ryja du tu cusa fung vunlat po rec vydran. Cekrehk ra kyja y ryht eh veqehk ib dra Sylrehy vun rec vydran.  
  
Yc tyfh lysa du pnayg dra Ym Pratc fana kyehehk vydekia. Dra hekrd fyc lnaabehk ujan dra tyngahat cyhtc. Let fedr dra ramb uv rec cuh vehymmo fana ypma du veq ib dra Sylrehy nupudc yht huf drao fana fymgehk ypuid dra cyhtc. Ed pnuikrd dras rybbehacc pavuna drao fuimt nadena vun dra hekrd. Neggi cdemm vamd feta yfyga yht tet hud fyhd du ku du cmaab. Cra fyhdat du bmyo drnuikr dra cyht cusa suna yht fyc ehdnekiat uhla cra cyf dra veqat Sylrehy vihldeuhehk. Lraanvim myikrdan pincd draen fyo uid uv ran suidr. Ran vydran csemat yc ra fydlrat ran vyla luhdund eh ysicasahd. "So meddma Neggi! Ed'c desa vun oui du kad du cmaab! L'suh."  
  
"Vydran! E's hud denat. Tu E ryja du...?" Neggi kyja uid y oyfh yc cra cyet drec pylg du ran tyt. "Ry, Ry, Ry, Ry! Oui meddma cyht funs. Muug yd oui, oui yna denat. Mad'c kad oui du pat." Neggi vummufat ran vydran faynemo pylg du dra Ym Prat dufan. Let dilgat ran eh ran pat yht cyet rec kuut hekrd. Neggi vamm ycmaab yc cuuh yc cra syta luhdyld fedr ran csymm pat....  
  
............................Drnaa oaync fahd po frah Neggi fyc naylrehk dra yka uv 15.  
  
"Neggi! Oui ryja vehymmo naylrat dra yka eh frelr oui syo mayja dra ynay uv drec tacand yht caa dra nacd uv Cbeny. Oui femm ku fedr ouin pnudran yht cusa uv dra udran Ym Prat. Oui femm ymm neta uh drec Sylrehy dryd'mm dyga oui du dra aht uv drec jycd tacand. Ed'mm naylr fydan yht vnus drana y puyd femm pa yfyedehk ymm uv oui du dyga oui uid ylnucc du udran myhtc." Let racedydat vun y susahd, rec vyla fyc vunsehk cythacc uv rec tyikrdan palusehk ymm knufh ib yht mayjehk uid uh ran ufh. Yfyo vnus ran Vydran. Let dneat hud du crat y dayn yht nasyeh syh ahuikr du caa ran tyikrdan uvv. Neggi hudelat drec yht lysa lmucan du ran tyt, biddehk ran ryht uh rec cruimtan. "Tuh'd funno Bubc... E'mm pa veha. Pnudran ec fedr sa yht dra udranc. E femm nadinh duu uhla E caa fryd amca ec uid drana."  
  
Let febat yfyo fryd sekrd'ja paah daync vunsehk eh rec aoac fedr rec ryht. Hu daync fana jecepma uhla rec ynsc lysa du rec ceta. Ra drah luhdehiat du cbayg. "Oui pa lynavim Neggi. Fydlr uid vun druca Huh-Ym Pratc. Drana yna syho veahtc uid drana duu. Syga cina ouin Pnudran dygac lyna uv oui. Tet oui rayn sa?!" Neggi'c pnudran dinhat ynuiht vnus dra kayn yht drehkc dryd ra fyc bylgehk yfyo ehdu dra Sylrehy. Muugat yd rec Vydran, cymidat yht cbuga uid, "Oac Cen!" "Kuut! Huf Neggi, dyga draca lmyfc fedr oui yht cusa knahytac. E ryja upcanjat oui ujan dra syho oaync yht lyh caa dryd oui yna jano ihexia eh dra fyo uv cdaymehk. Oui yna y jano veha dreav. Ev oui ajan ahluihdan yho veahtc drah ica ouin cgemmc fecamo yht bissam dras eh. Famm drah, rana fa ku!"  
  
Neggi kyja y cymida du ran vydran, bid uh ran kukkmac yht bylgat ib ymm dra udran axiebsahd yht kayn dryd fyc halaccyno du pnehk. Let zicd cduut drana fydlrehk ran yht dra udranc tu draen vehym bylgehk. Ra kyja dras y hut uhla drao dinhat ynuiht du cyo draen vehym kuut poac. Drao ymm lnuftat ehdu dra Sylrehy dryd fuimt lynno dras fedr rycda ujan dra tacand. Fyjehk ymuhk fedr dra udran Ym Pratc uhla dra ahkeha eh dra Sylrehy bufanat ib yht fyc pnehkehk dras ujan dra tacand.  
  
Neggi fyc aqledat. Vehymmo cra fych'd ecumydat eh uha bmyla. Cra fyc kuehk du caa dra fruma funmt! Y pnuyt csema lysa uhdu ran vyla pid fyc lujanat fedr dra sycg cra fyc faynehk. Fryd fuimt Cbeny muug mega? Fryd femm rybbah uhla cra mayjac dra Tacand? Vehymmo dra Sylrehy ryt pnuikrd ran du fydan. Neggi lraanat yht fyc ysywat uhla cra cyf y rika ynay uv fydan eh vnuhd uv ran. Y Sylrehy puyd fyc fyedehk vun dras zicd yc ran vydran cyet. Xielgmo nihhehk uid uv dra Sylrehy dryd lynneat dras ylnucc dra tacand, Neggi essateydamo zisbat ehdu dra fydan. Cra fyhdat du maynh du cfes. Ran pnudran yht dra udranc ymmufat ran du bnyldela ran cfessehk vun yh ruin un cu. Cra fyc y hydinym cfessan yht sycdanat cfessehk fedreh dra mesed uv desa dryd cra fyc kejah.  
  
Neggi fyc suna aqledat huf dryh ajan. Cra nyh ehdu dra Sylrehy puyd yht luimth'd fyed du tabynd vnus dra tacand. Dra udranc vummufat drec roban, ahmejahat kenm. Drao ymcu luimth'd fyed du cad uid uh y zuinhao ylnucc Cbeny. Dra jeafc yht ytjahdinac dryd fuimt yfyed dras ymm.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was such a beautiful night in the desert of the Al Bhed. These people were living such a joyous life. The sands were scattered across this vast land and were really calm. It was as though nothing terrible could ever come to these green swirled eyes, blonde-haired people of Spira. The desert of Spira was their warm place where they felt comfortable. It was their home.  
  
As a young girl, Rikku would play around in the desert, her life was carefree and peaceful. Not a problem in the world could ever bother her and her father, Cid, would have this be true. She also had an older brother that would protect her from harm and within the home of the desert, no one out of civilization of the Al Bhed knew about their home.  
  
"Father! Those are some fascinating Machina. I hope these Machina will always exist." The young girl Rikku who was at the age of 12 was watching her Father Cid tinker with some broken Machina robots. They were functioning for a short while until the sand got into them and caused them to malfunction. "Ha, Ha! Little Rikku. These Machina are quite the little buggers. They break apart on me every so often. There are Machina out there that's even greater than these. Machinas that could fly in the sky, over water, and even Machina that existed a long time ago that built up huge cities. Machina are fascinating inventions but beware. Outside of our home there are people who will mistrust you or even find you traitor and cause harm if they saw you use or talk about Machina."  
  
Rikku was surprised. A whole world outside of their home. She knew that the desert was vast and often would wonder what more was out there. Was the whole world just filled with desert, scattered with other homes like hers and people like them or quite different from them. "Father... I want to see what else is out there. Can you tell me what more is out there in the desert. Why do people hate Machina?" Cid gave a chuckle and crouched down to Rikku's height. "You are still too young Rikku. There is a greater world out there that isn't even filled with this Goddamn sand. There is great areas filled with water, barren lands, greenlands, cities, towns. It is all incredible yet us Al Bheds were forced to be isolated within this cursed desert. A non-Al Bhed wouldn't trust us one bit... You don't have to worry about this nonsense one bit right now. Possibly in a few years time you'll be ready to see other lands. I have faith in you to do incredible things in a few years."  
  
Rikku was still curious about many things but just gave a cheery nod at her father. All she wanted to do was play with her friends at this moment. Rikku was a carefree and hyper girl. She wasn't the type to stick around with her father, watching him fix Machina. Her father allowed her to go out and play. He knew that was best for her at the age she was at now. In time she would be old and responsible enough to go out in the real world. Until that time... "Gippal! You're it!" Rikku shouted at a young, small boy with spiky blonde hair that was wearing goggles over his face. Just like all the Al Bhed children were, as they were running around and playing about.  
  
Rikku was giggling as Gippal was starting to chase after her again through the sands. Rikku's brother was watching them run around as he was hanging around with his friends. His father Cid then called him over. Cid's son came over looking quite disturbed being pulled away from his friends. He had believed that his father only called him over to yell at him about something or have him help with some work. He did have to do some work forced by his father. Sighing he gave a hand in fixing up the Machina for his father.  
  
As dawn came to break the Al Bheds were gaining fatigue. The night was creeping over the darkened sands. Cid with the help of his son finally were able to fix up the Machina robots and now they were walking about the sands. It brought them happiness before they would retire for the night. Rikku still felt wide awake and did not want to go to sleep. She wanted to play through the sand some more and was intrigued once she saw the fixed Machina functioning. Cheerful laughter burst their way out of her mouth. Her father smiled as he watched her face contort in amusement. "My little Rikku! It's time for you to get to sleep! C'mon."  
  
"Father! I'm not tired. Do I have to...?" Rikku gave out a yawn as she said this back to her dad. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You little sand worm. Look at you, you are tired. Let's get you to bed." Rikku followed her father wearily back to the Al Bhed tower. Cid tucked her in her bed and said his good night. Rikku fell asleep as soon as she made contact with her small bed....  
  
............................Three years went by when Rikku was reaching the age of 15.  
  
"Rikku! You have finally reached the age in which you may leave the area of this desert and see the rest of Spira. You will go with your brother and some of the other Al Bhed. You will all ride on this Machina that'll take you to the end of this vast desert. It'll reach water and from there a boat will be awaiting all of you to take you out across to other lands." Cid hesitated for a moment, his face was forming sadness of his daughter becoming all grown up and leaving out on her own. Away from her Father. Cid tried not to shed a tear and remain man enough to see her daughter off. Rikku noticed this and came closer to her dad, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Pops... I'll be fine. Brother is with me and the others. I will return too once I see what else is out there."  
  
Cid wiped away what might've been tears forming in his eyes with his hand. No tears were visible once his arms came to his side. He then continued to speak. "You be careful Rikku. Watch out for those Non-Al Bheds. There are many fiends out there too. Make sure your Brother takes care of you. Did you hear me?!" Rikku's brother turned around from the gear and things that he was packing away into the Machina. Looked at his Father, saluted and spoke out, "Yes Sir!" "Good! Now Rikku, take these claws with you and some grenades. I have observed you over the many years and can see that you are very unique in the way of stealing. You are a very fine thief. If you ever encounter any fiends then use your skills wisely and pummel them in. Well then, here we go!"  
  
Rikku gave a salute to her father, put on her goggles and packed up all the other equipment and gear that was necessary to bring. Cid just stood there watching her and the others do their final packing. He gave them a nod once they turned around to say their final good byes. They all crowded into the Machina that would carry them with haste over the desert. Waving along with the other Al Bheds once the engine in the Machina powered up and was bringing them over the desert.  
  
Rikku was excited. Finally she wasn't isolated in one place. She was going to see the whole world! A broad smile came onto her face but was covered with the mask she was wearing. What would Spira look like? What will happen once she leaves the Desert? Finally the Machina had brought her to water. Rikku cheered and was amazed once she saw a huge area of water in front of her. A Machina boat was waiting for them just as her father said. Quickly running out of the Machina that carried them across the desert, Rikku immediately jumped into the water. She wanted to learn to swim. Her brother and the others allowed her to practice her swimming for an hour or so. She was a natural swimmer and mastered swimming within the limit of time that she was given.  
  
Rikku was more excited now than ever. She ran into the Machina boat and couldn't wait to depart from the desert. The others followed this hyper, enlivened girl. They also couldn't wait to set out on a journey across Spira. The views and adventures that would await them all.... 


End file.
